


Break me, shake me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva marchiate a fuoco nella mente tutte le volte in cui era stato con Keito.Riproduceva il tocco delle sue mani sulla propria pelle, continuava a pensarci in un circolo vizioso di emozioni, e questo aumentava la sua voglia, la sua urgenza.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Break me, shake me

**~ Break me, Shake me ~**

Yuto era confuso dalla miriade di sensazioni che stava provando.

Si sentiva toccare, e baciare, e tutto quello che voleva fare era abbandonarsi a quelle braccia, lasciarsi prendere senza fare nient’altro. Chiudere gli occhi e sentire quel respiro addosso, sentirsi desiderato e desiderare a sua volta.

Aveva marchiate a fuoco nella mente tutte le volte in cui era stato con Keito.

Riproduceva il tocco delle sue mani sulla propria pelle, continuava a pensarci in un circolo vizioso di emozioni, e questo aumentava la sua voglia, la sua urgenza.

Poggiò la schiena contro il muro, tirando il più grande su di sé, lasciandosi baciare con foga e prendendo a spogliarlo velocemente, mentre l’altro faceva lo stesso con lui.

“Yuto...” mormorò, quasi a volergli chiedere di fare con calma, ma non erano queste le intenzioni di Nakajima.

Non voleva perdere quel momento in cui l’unica cosa alla quale riusciva a pensare era la propria eccitazione, non voleva rischiare di perderla e di dover fare i conti con cose che non voleva affrontare, non voleva...

Sorrise, sforzando una malizia che non aveva, e scese piano con la bocca sul petto dell’altro, sempre più in basso, giocando con la lingua contro la sua pelle fino a quando non giunse sul suo sesso, avvolgendolo subito con le labbra, senza lasciare spazio ad inutili provocazioni.

A Keito era sempre piaciuta questa sua sorta di impazienza, questo suo essere diretto e pratico; lo imbarazzava un po’ i primi tempi, ma alla fine si era abituato, ed aveva ceduto ai modi del più piccolo, scoprendoli assai più che piacevoli.

Yuto non ebbe troppo spazio di manovra, che era quanto aveva previsto.

L’altro gli strinse una mano sulla testa, spingendosi dentro la sua bocca, quasi usandolo; non durò che pochi minuti prima che lo costringesse a rialzarsi, spingendolo verso il divano, facendolo chinare sopra la spalliera.

Yuto lo sentì fermarsi, e sapeva che lo stava guardando, e gli piaceva quello sguardo addosso.

Si sentiva desiderato, amato. E in quel momento era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Il più grande poi si chinò su di lui, prendendo a baciargli lentamente la schiena, mentre una mano si insinuava fra le sue natiche fino alla sua apertura, cominciando a prepararlo senza fretta; e per quanto si volesse lamentare di quel ritmo eccessivamente blando, gli lasciò piena iniziativa.

Lo sentì avvicinarsi con la bocca alle sue stesse dita, e quando la sua lingua le raggiunse gemette a voce alta, artigliando il rivestimento delle mani con le unghie, serrando gli occhi e protendendosi contro di lui, alla costante ricerca di qualcosa di più.

Non tardò ad arrivare; quando quegli ritenne che il più piccolo fosse pronto si rialzò in piedi, serrando le mani sui suoi fianchi, stringendolo forte, quasi facendogli male.

E poi lo penetrò, con una spinta secca.

Yuto sentì male, ma andava bene così. Era quello in fondo che stava cercando, era quello che voleva da lui, era quello a cui portava ogni suo gesto e le continue provocazioni che gli aveva lanciato durante quella serata.

Aveva bisogno di sentirsi ferito nel corpo, perché solo così sarebbe riuscito a dimenticarsi quanto ferito fosse invece nella propria mente, nella propria anima.

Lo sentì uscire lentamente e poi tornare dentro di lui, e poi ancora e ancora, in un movimento costante, profondo, quasi violento nella sua irruenza.

E lui gemeva piano e alternava gridi strozzati a quegli stessi gemiti, e lo incitava a dargli sempre di più, senza mai pronunciarne il nome, senza mai chiedergli qualcosa direttamente, conscio del fatto che chiamarlo non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare le cose.

Eppure a Keito piaceva quando lui pronunciava il suo nome mentre facevano sesso, mentre lo prendeva e riusciva a scorgere l’eccitazione e la voglia nel suo tono, e allora Yuto aveva sempre cura di accontentarlo.

Non quella sera, non in quel momento. Non più.

E sentiva che avrebbe almeno dovuto fare uno sforzo nei confronti, e baciare la mano che in quel momento lo stava nutrendo, vezzeggiarla e far sì che rimanesse lì con lui, per non essere più costretto a sentirsi solo, abbandonato. Perché conosceva i suoi sentimenti, ma era così maledettamente egoista da riuscire a non curarsene.

Ma non ne aveva il coraggio né le forze, e soprattutto non aveva voglia di alimentare maggiormente quell’ipocrisia di cui ormai cominciava a sentirsi intriso.

Con il tocco del più grande sulla sua erezione si costrinse a venire – un orgasmo insoddisfacente, sebbene non si aspettasse di meglio – e poi attese quasi impaziente che anche lui avesse finito di usare il suo corpo, per potersi poi finalmente accasciare contro il pavimento freddo, cercando di riprendere fiato alla svelta.

Lo guardò sedersi accanto a lui, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e quasi si dispiacque per quello che aveva fatto.

Quasi.

Ma non avrebbe avuto neanche senso, perché non si tornava più indietro, perché non c’era niente che avrebbe potuto o voluto fare per cambiare le cose, e perché gli era comunque grato per quei pochi attimi di distrazione che gli erano stati concessi.

“Pensavi a lui, vero?” mormorò Hikaru, ancora senza guardarlo.

Yuto avrebbe voluto mentirgli, e dirgli che non pensava più a Keito, che il suo abbandono non gli bruciava più sulla pelle, che non accompagnava ogni attimo della sua giornata come un’ombra, ma sapeva che Yaotome non gli avrebbe comunque creduto.

“Sì.” mormorò, rannicchiandosi sulle mattonelle, gelide, conficcandosi le unghie nel palmo della mano nel tentativo di non piangere.

Si sarebbe aspettato che Hikaru si alzasse e lo lasciasse lì da solo, senza dirgli niente, o forse solo urlandogli che gli faceva schifo.

Ma invece il più grande si chinò su di lui, avvolgendogli le spalle con le braccia, posando la guancia contro la sua schiena.

“Ti amo” mormorò, e se Nakajima dapprima si sorprese alla fine riuscì a comprendere il perché di quella confessione che non avrebbe mai avuto un seguito.

Yuto aveva usato Hikaru per dimenticare Keito, Hikaru aveva usato lui per dimenticare che non lo avrebbe mai amato.

Alla fine, non aveva vinto nessuno dei due, ma era troppo tardi per recriminare, e non ci sarebbe comunque stato niente che potesse dar loro un sollievo più duraturo.

Rimasero ancora sdraiati sul pavimento, immobili, racchiudendosi nella menzogna di quell’abbraccio.


End file.
